The invention relates to a photoequipment bag comprising a container part open unilaterally and having a dividable inner space and a closing part hinged unilaterally to the container part and closing the inner space, the walls of the container part and of the closing part including an external flexible material layer and the container part and the closing part being provided with cooperating locking means.
Such photographic bags are required for receiving a camera and its accessory such as interchangeable objectives, filters, flashgun, films, motor winder or video cameras and their accessory so that the individual elements may not meet and that also a certain protection from weather influences is ensured. The inner space of such bags is dividable to form compartments of different dimensions.
There have been known photocases comprising metallic walls which, as a rule, are provided for a more extensive equipment, said cases being also adapted to withstand higher loads, in particular shocks, and they may be water-resistant. However, their relatively high weight is disadvantageous.
On the other hand, light photobags made of fabric, leather or synthetic leather disadvantageously only offer a certain protection against climatic influences, and, if they are soft or semisolid, they are not water-resistant, so that expensive photographic equipments, e.g. for water sports, may be lost for lack of water-resistance and for lack of floatability accordingly. At least, they may be damaged by penetrating water. The known photobag (U.S. Pat. No. 610 286) is neither water-resistant nor does it consist of water-impervious plastic material. It is merely provided with an inner tissue being resistant against humidity but not being water-resistant. The walls are composed of foamed plastic elements which also not close the photobag in a water-resistant manner. Further, the outer textile layer is only water-repellent.
From U.S. Pat. No. 803,368, there is known a thermally insulating container, particularly for the transport of blood plasma, having a multi-layered wall. The outer layer consists of a trough-shaped plastic housing while two internal layers consist of insulating material, e.g. of glass-fiber structures. The inner layer is resistant to humidity.
Thus, said known container consists of two one-pieced shells being connected to each other by separate frame portions. On the one hand, the frame portions are sealed against each other, but, one the other hand, they must be sealed against the outer shells too. Such a container shall only provides good thermal insulation but does not offer absolute safety against penetration of water as required for expensive electronic and photomechanical equipment.
In tropic or subtropic climatic zones with a high air humidity, photographic equipments, in particular their electronic systems, may be affected, if accommodated in conventional photobags.